


Chasing The Stars

by kitkat0723



Series: Love Letters 'Verse [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Date Night, Eddie is really happy Buck is home, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Maddie Buckley is the Best Big Sister, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Smidge Of Angst, The Buckley's sure do give their all to their planning, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Timestamp for One month after Love Letters Ends.***The weather segment was running as Buck stepped into the room. Eddie watched as Buck’s eyes roamed over the dining room. Almost every inch was covered with wedding stuff. Honeymoon brochures, and heaven only knew what. He tended to not get in Buck’s way. Since coming home, Buck and Maddie both had thrown themselves head first into planning mode.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Maddie Buckley (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Love Letters 'Verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805962
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Chasing The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I know we said it would be a bit before we would think about posting more work, but well, These two wouldn't leave me alone. So you get this. Welcome to the date night/Wedding Planning fic no one asked for!!!

Buck had been home a month and their routine had slowly returned to normal. Thankfully, after a month of mixed shifts, passing each other in the hallway to and from work, school pick up and drop off they both had a day off. They’d just gotten home from dropping Christopher off at school, a rare treat lately they were both able to do, when Buck bounded up the front stairs and through the door. Eddie followed, the past twenty-four hours on shift making every muscle ache and every movement a chore. Buck headed for their bedroom, muttering to himself, “sleep finally.” Eddie walked into the room a few seconds later and found Buck’s clothes flung from the door to the bed and his boyfriend clad in just his boxers in the middle of the bed. 

Eddie chuckled at the sight of it. “Am I supposed to take the couch then?”    
Unlike Buck, Eddie didn’t fling his clothes all over the place choosing to undress slowly. One eye opened, the other closed, Buck looked over at him with a frown. “If you take the couch, we can’t cuddle.”    
Eddie stepped over to the bed, looking down at one of his favorite views in the world. “You’re gonna have to move over if you want cuddles.”    
With a dramatic sigh, Buck moved. “Fine, hurry up and get in so we can cuddle.”    
Eddie bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. A tired Buck was a cranky Buck and one who acted like a teenager. “Someone is grumpy.” Eddie forced Buck to move when he pulled back the blankets.    
The second Eddie’s back hit the bed, Buck snuggled up to him. “You try getting any sleep while listening to Johnson snore.” One of Buck’s legs found its way in between Eddie’s and one arm fell over his waist. Eddie shifted, throwing his arm around Buck’s shoulders.    
“Mmm, have and no thank you. You could have come and got me.”    
“Too tired, and I didn’t want to bother you.”    
“Babe,” Eddie sighed, knowing the disagreement on his tongue was one they’d forever have. So instead of saying anything further, Eddie kissed the top of Buck’s head. “Go to sleep.” Eddie turned, hitting the alarm.    
Snuggling in even further his boyfriend sleepily stated, “gonna.”    
Eddie wasn’t sure what happened in Pennsylvania, though he hadn’t asked, perhaps it was because they’d been separated for a long stretch of time, but Buck had been extra affectionate. He didn’t mind it in the least.    
  
A shrill,  _ Beep! Beep! Beep! _ Woke them six hours later. Eddie tried to move, but found himself pinned down. Distant memories shot panic down his spine, making his chest tight, breathing shallow until he heard Buck groan. “No.”    
Eddie let a breath go, inhaling another and releasing it slowly. “We.” He started, then cleared his throat. “We have to pick our son up from school, then head to the grocery store.”    
The whine Buck made reminded him very much of Christopher and made him laugh. “Eddie!”    
“If you get up now, I will buy your cavity induced iced vanillamint nightmare for the next week.” Bribing the man he was about to marry wasn’t something he did often, but he used it when he really needed to.    
The other man made no effort to move, instead, his hand started to fiddle with the saint Christopher medal Eddie was never without anymore. “Venti?” Buck asked him.    
“Venti. Now come on, we have plans for tonight.” Eddie had checked the weather for the last week, obsessing. Making sure his plan wouldn’t get ruined by mother nature. Finally, Buck had stirred enough to lean up and look at Eddie suspiciously. 

“We do?”    
“We do. Let’s go.” Eddie managed to slip out of bed before Buck could pin him down again.    
He snagged his shirt from where he’d laid it earlier, then slipped on his watch. Buck took his time sitting up in bed and by the time Eddie was fully dressed, Buck had just gotten up from the bed. Buck’s eyes roamed around the room, looking for the clothes he’d tossed haphazardly when he entered the space earlier. Spotting his shirt, Eddie bent over and picked it up, handing it over. When Buck took it, Eddie left him to get dressed.    
Knowing they were stopping for coffee, Eddie bypassed both the kitchen and the dining room and headed for the living room. Picking up the remote from where it was tossed, likely from Carla or Christopher, he turned on the news. The weather segment was running as Buck stepped into the room. Eddie watched as Buck’s eyes roamed over the dining room. Almost every inch was covered with wedding stuff. Honeymoon brochures, and heaven only knew what. He tended to not get in Buck’s way. Since coming home, Buck and Maddie both had thrown themselves head first into planning mode.    
Eddie watched as a smile crept slowly onto Buck’s face, and the dreamy look he’d gotten in his eyes. Every second of having the space taken over was worth it every time that look crept into his boyfriends features. Buck finally turned that blinding smile towards Eddie. It took his breath away every single time. The unabashed love shone bright.    
“Coffee?” Buck asked him, stepping into the living room.    
“Coffee. Then Christopher, then groceries.” Eddie stood up, turning off the news and tossed the remote back onto the couch.    
Buck moved towards him, and wrapped his arms around him pulling him in. Eddie breathed in the familiar scent of evergreens and home and Buck. “There are only 237 days until we get married.”    
Eddie knew without a doubt Buck was smiling as the number passed his lips. He couldn’t resist however, poking at Buck for fun. “We could just elope. You, me, Christopher. Justice of the peace. Fifteen minutes tops. In and out.”    
Buck pulled away, and Eddie laughed so hard he had to hold his side. “Absolutely not. It pains me you would even suggest such a thing. You owe me coffee cake.” Buck was in full on pout mode, stomping away.    
“You’re not ruining our dinner plans, Evan.”    
The younger man turned back, mid-stomp to the front door. “You said plans. Not dinner plans. Am I cooking for people and you just forget to tell me?”    
Crossing the living room, Eddie kissed Buck’s cheek then snagged his keys out of the lopsided half finished pottery bowl that Christopher had made in a pottery class at camp. “No, you don’t have to cook, but you’ll find out the plans later. Good things come to those who wait, Babe.” Eddie headed out the door leaving a confused Buck standing in the living room.    


Since it was Friday and Christopher had no homework, he sat at the desk in the living room drawing. Buck sat at the dining room table, Bluetooth in his ear, talking to his sister about wedding plans while the older Buckley sibling was on her lunch break at the dispatch center. Much to the dismay of both of his boys, Eddie was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the surprise he had for them. The sounds around him sounded like home, another day in the life of the three of them. As he washed his hands, he listened to a one sided Buckley sibling argument about centerpieces. Ignoring wedding central as it had been dubbed he headed for the hall closet. As he emerged from the closet with some of their camping gear and their spare blankets, Buck sent him a puzzled look.   
“Where are you going?...Not you Mads. Eddie.”   
Eddie raised his eyebrows. “I’m taking this stuff to the truck. Finish your conversation. Oh!” He turned back to Buck with a smile. “If you can manage to dig it out from the pile, the low centerpieces with plum and burgundy ribbon get my vote.” Buck looked at him for a moment, then started to talk rapid-fire to Maddie and started to dig through the mountain of papers on the table.   
_“It’ll all be worth it,”_ he reminded himself as he stowed the supplies for tonight's adventure in the truck's toolbox. He headed back in for the cooler.   
The television on low was the only sound which greeted him upon his return. Christopher still sat at the desk, paying no mind to it as he crafted. Eddie stepped over to see what he’d been working on. A pretty decent rendition of their dining room with Buck in the center drawn in child like fashion looked back at him. He ruffled Chris’s hair. “That’s cute, buddy.”   
Chris looked up at him. “Buck keeps mumbling under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear that everything has to be perfect.” Chris frowned and thought for a second, the crease between his eyebrows scrunching. “He has us, we’re the perfect pair, so it’s already perfect. He doesn’t need anything else.”   
Eddie felt everything in him go soft at his son's small speech. Bending down, he hugged Christopher to him, then pulled back and kissed his forehead. “Thank God for you kid.” He looked at Christopher, biting his lip. Wondering if he should tell his son, but since Buck, there wasn’t much he kept from Christopher about what went on between the walls of their home. “Buck hasn’t been married before and he wants our day to be special. I want it to be special for him. No matter what though, it’s going to be perfect because he’ll get to join our family forever. But he wants us to have the perfect party to show our friends and family that.”   
Chris looked confused, then just gave a shrug. “I don’t see why, but it is kind of funny to see him and Aunt Maddie argue about flowers.”   
Eddie grinned at that and hugged Christopher again. “She’s the big sister, she’s always going to win. How about you go wash your hands and find a sweater. I am going to go find Buck and then we can leave.” Chris’ eyes lit up with the promise of an adventure.   
“Where are we going?”   
Eddie moved back so Christopher could stand and get his crutches. “You’ll see.”   
“Okay!” The pair of them headed down the hallway, Christopher to the bathroom and Eddie broke off to step into his and Buck’s bedroom.   
Buck was laying down on the bed, his feet planted on the floor. His one arm was thrown over his eyes and much to Eddie’s pleasure, his shirt had ridden up slightly to reveal a delicious patch of smooth skin by Buck’s hip bone. He looked over at Eddie briefly then went back to his contemplation of their ceiling. There wasn’t a time where he could resist Buck’s long frame spread out before him and Eddie wasn’t going to do that now. Crossing the room, he climbed into bed, then tossed one leg over Buck’s hips, straddling his boyfriend. Buck’s arm fell away from his eyes and he looked at Eddie out of those sky blue eyes that took him apart as often as his hands had done.   
“Christopher…” Buck started.   
Eddie crossed his arms over the expanse of Buck’s chest, leaning in to brush his lips over the younger man’s. “Is washing up and trying to find a sweater for the adventure we’re about to go on, what’s wrong?” Buck shook his head, trying to deny something was wrong with him. Eddie wasn’t about to have Buck not talk to him. He planted his hands on Buck’s shoulders, sitting up more and moved his hips in a small teasing circle, making Buck bite his lip. “I can keep going like this until you tell me what’s wrong, but you’ll have to explain to our son why we were late starting our adventure when you’ll end up having to take a shower. Or, you can tell me what’s bugging you and I can do this later with a lot less clothing between us. Your choice.”  
Buck groaned and reached for Eddie’s hips, stopping the motion. “Maddie called me back when I was looking at glass vases for the centerpieces. The venue we originally wanted is booked solid for the next two years.”   
Eddie shrugged. “So we try somewhere else or something else, Evan. The day will still be perfect because you will still become the other Mr. Diaz and officially Christopher’s other parent. That’s all I care about.” Eddie moved off of Buck’s lap, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Get up, grab a sweater. We’re any later and we’ll be eating in the dark.” Eddie stood, adjusting his clothes.   
“Where are we going?” Buck wanted to know.   
Eddie looked over his shoulder as he reached the door. “Chasing the stars.”   
  
Pinks, oranges, a smattering of red and just a hint of purple lined the sky, painting the world around them a kaleidoscope of sun warmed beauty. They were alone in the small secluded spot, but none of them minded. They could hear the water, but not see it or touch it, making it perfect for them. Sat on a blue and white checkered blanket, sandwiches, fruit and veggies with a varied choice of dip spread out before them. Christopher recounted for the second time that day what happened in school and what he wanted to do this weekend with Carla. As the sun sank below the horizon, they packed up what was left of their meal and watched the sky turn from day to night and waited for the stars to wink on.   
Laying back against the blanket, the three of them viewed the first constellation appearing in the sky, making silly wishes out loud, enjoying their time. Buck laid his head on Eddie’s chest and Christopher curled up on his other side, but whether it was exertion of the hike or the full day, his son was soon half asleep beside him. It would give him and Buck the chance to have a quiet conversation. Slowly as if not wanting their off day to end too soon the dusky sky turned indigo. The stars scattered themselves across the open galaxy, reminding Eddie of the freckles Buck gets after being in the sun for a while.   
Buck was the one to break the silence that settled over them. “This was a great idea.”   
“I have them every now and again. We haven’t had a shared day, a family day, off since you got back. We needed time for us.”  
“That’s true. Do you think I’m going crazy with all this wedding planning?” Eddie felt Buck shift and his body pull away. Eddie pulled him in closer.   
“I think it’s the first wedding you’ve had.”   
“It’s going to be the only one. You’re stuck with me forever, Diaz.”   
Eddie laughed. “I don’t mind. You’re my forever too. As I was saying though, your first wedding is and should be important. A reflection of your love thrust out into the open for everyone to see.”   
Buck said nothing for a second and Eddie knew the things left unsaid in the shadows. He didn’t want them here and was grateful Buck chose not to bring them any attention. “But this isn’t your first one.”   
“It’s not, no. This is just as, if not more important though, Buck. I’m enjoying watching you plan it and go over every detail. It makes you happy and that’s all I ever want for you in this relationship. To make you happy. I don’t say much because I know with everything in me, what you want, I’ll want. It doesn’t matter to me where, when, or who is with us as long as at the end of the day, you’re there, Christopher is there and we’re together. Evan, perfect doesn’t have to mean a huge celebration. Tonight? Just the three of us? That’s perfect to me. The rest of everything is small details as long as you and Chris are with me.”   
A sniffle came from below him, then Buck pushed up and brought his lips down onto Eddie’s for a kiss. It was short but sweet. Buck looked at Eddie’s other side, then back. “I’ll carry the kid, you carry the stuff?”   
Eddie grinned. “Yep.”   
When they got home, they tucked Christopher into bed, then headed for their room. They undressed together, and when they crawled into bed, hands found exposed flesh, lips brushed scars long healed. Lust, longing, desire clung to them as much as the sweat that slicked their bodies. They moved together, the light of the moon washing through the curtains, bathing them in an ethereal glow. Sighs and shutters moving through them as they came together, words of trust, love, forever, between them. They showered off the day together, then curled towards one another in sleep. Their day off was a day well spent in Eddie’s opinion, hoping it would be enough to hold them over until the next one.   
  
Saturday morning’s off were Eddie’s favorite days. Buck and him would snuggle before Christopher came to wake them up. It was a little piece of them he treasured before the chaos of the day. He turned in bed, intending to snuggle back into Buck, but found the other side of the bed empty and cold. Sighing, he got out of bed and headed for the dresser, grabbing the shirt that matched his Hershey pajamas Buck had brought back for him. Eddie would never admit it, but he loved the cheesy saying on it.   
Heading down the hall, he heard the familiar mix of voices coming from the dining room. Buck apparently intended to get in some planning time this morning before work. Eddie headed for the kitchen for coffee before he had to deal with the Buckley siblings and their arguments over flower arrangements, color choices and everything else wedding related. Once his cup was made he crossed the kitchen and stepped into wedding central.   
“Dad!” Christopher cheered when he saw him. Eddie stepped over and hugged him, placing a kiss to the side of his son’s head before walking around the table, his hand brushing Buck’s shoulders in a silent good morning, and sat in the one chair that was left. Thankfully the chairs were spared from the paper monstrosity currently taking over the table and walls.   
“Morning Eddie,” Maddie’s bright smile beamed out at him.   
He made a noise that sounded like good morning as he sipped his coffee.   
“What are we doing today?” He asked once he was sure he could form a complete sentence.   
“We were just asking Christopher’s opinion on food.”   
“I said you should have cupcakes, but Buck said it had to be cake.”   
Eddie looked over at Buck, giving him a shrug.   
“We could have both,” Buck spoke up.   
“We’ll see what the bakery says, our appointment is next month, isn’t it?” Buck looked like Eddie had just lasso’ed the moon and brought it down for him.   
“It is, but I wanted Chris’ opinion on how the cake should look.”   
“It’s going to be fantastic, no matter what the three of you choose.” Maddie turned her blinding smile to her brother. “Did you show Eddie the cake topper?”   
Buck grimaced, looking sheepishly between his sister and Eddie. “Not yet, I wanted it to be a surprise.”  
“Then it can be a surprise. I can wait.” Rising from his chair, he bent down and brushed his lips over Buck’s. “Two hundred and thirty-six.”   
Buck smiled when Eddie pulled away and headed for the living room while Christopher and Maddie once again had a disagreement over what Christopher was going to be wearing. He would let them settle it between themselves, or Buck would step in.   
He settled on the sofa, then turned back to see Buck watching him. He mouthed, _“I love you,”_ a smile from ear to ear on his face.   
Eddie knew without a doubt, letting Buck have control of the planning had been worth it, if only for that smile.  
  
When he walked into work later, he saw Chimney and waved, heading for the locker room. Instead of waving back, Chim headed right in. “Is there any way you and Buck can elope?” He said without preamble as Eddie stowed his bag.   
Eddie looked over frowning. “Umm, no? Why?”   
The other man groaned and pushed his hands through his dark hair. “Because, mr. Army man, my dining room looks like Groomzilla made his nest in it! I already had to deal with it once, this time it’s worse and that room may never recover.”   
“I’ll be sure to tell Maddie that the next time I talk to her.” Eddie and Chim both turned at the voice coming from behind them.   
Chim looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. “Let’s not.”   
Buck was silent as he walked in, handing Eddie his hoodie. “You forgot that when you left to drop off Chris at Pepa’s. Carla said she’s going to be a little late picking him up, not that your aunt would mind anyway.”   
“Thanks, Baby.” Eddie leaned in and kissed his cheek, then shut his locker. “I’m going to go see what Bobby wants us to do.” Eddie left the pair to deal with their issues.   
Eddie’s own dining room was a mess, but he knows it’ll be alright once they narrow everything down. He was heading up the stairs when his phone rang. Frowning he pulled it out, stopping at the top to answer it. Eddie listened intently, and as Buck walked up the stairs, he grabbed his boyfriends hand to stop him from going further into the loft. Holding up a finger, Eddie finished the phone call.   
“What’s wrong?” Buck asked him as he worried his lip.   
“Not a damn thing. To cheer you up and to maybe get Chim off your ass, that was the observatory. Guess who’s getting married on the grounds next year?”   
Buck’s eyes grew huge as he threw his arms around Eddie, then pulled back to pepper his face with kisses. “Christopher is going to be over the moon!”   
Eddie nodded, bumping his hip to Buck’s. “Told you it would work out.”  
“I love you,” Buck exclaimed.   
“We love you too, Buck but can we get to work, please.” Hen said from the kitchen.   
The pair flushed, looking at each other, then laughing and walked in to join the rest of the crew for lunch. Things were starting to fall into place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on Tumblr @Kitkat0723


End file.
